Morgana's Say In Things
by skyhawkwolf
Summary: We have all heard of the story of Arthur and Merlin. But what happens when the evil Morgana that we all know, isn't the real Morgana. Morgana is trying to get back to Camelot. To her friends. To stop the imposter and reclaim her life .
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

**A/N: Hello, this is just an idea so if people read and review and want me to continue I will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how hard I wish, own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes, only to find that she was bound by rope. Panic arose; she began to breath quicker, heart beating faster.

 _Where was she?_

 _What had happened?_

Then everything came rushing back. The meeting with Morgause, and agreeing to help bring about the end of Uther's reign. And then nothing.

Morgana looked around the place she was being held. It was very dark but as her eyes adjusted she began to make out that she was chained to a rock wall. As she swivelled her head around she saw that she was not in a room like she first believed, but a cave. _It didn't seem to lead back very far, so any chances of following the passage along until she came to a different entrance vanished. Perhaps I could..._

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. Morgana closed her eyes in hope that she would appear asleep. She did her best to relax her body but in the position she was in, that was rather difficult.

The person who she assumed had just entered the cave spoke. She heard the sound of a woman, of Morgause, echoing around the cave.

"Hello sister. Are you ready for what you must do?" Morgana froze. _Morgause was talking to her? How did she know that she was awake?_

The voice that followed answered that question. "I am." That voice sounded so familiar, and yet that was impossible.

It was her voice, Morgana's. However, it sounded so full of malice it couldn't be hers. The real Morgana had only ever sounded like that when she had been talking to Uther after he had executed Gwen's father.

"Sister, be careful. I do not want to see you get executed."

A shriek of a laugh echoed around them. "Morgause, I am far smarter than the halfwit king in Camelot, I will be fine." The woman who looked and sounded like Morgana replied. "What will we be doing with her?"

Morgana's gut told her that they were now talking about her.

"I am not sure but maybe, in time, we will be able to bring her around to our cause."

Morgana's throat went dry. _Their "cause". What on earth could they mean by that? Then she remembered what Morgause had made her agree to do; kill the king._

Morgana was struggling to keep her breathing level as thoughts quickly raced through her mind.

 _What about Arthur? Was it about just killing Uther or was Arthur in danger too? Arthur was like a brother to her, she couldn't let him die Or maybe the whole of Camelot was in peril. That was by far worse than Uther's and Arthur's deaths. That meant everyone she had ever known would be in danger. She couldn't let that happen, she had to get out of here and warn everyone._

"It looks like the little ward is waking up." Morgana, or rather her copy, said.

"We're not going to harm her **,** Blasine, she is one of us."

 _One of us, what did Morgause mean?_ And then an awful thought hit her; _what if they knew about her magic?_

"I wasn't considering harming her, just stopping her from running back to that pig of a king and informing him of our plans, before we get the time to educate her in the old religion and ways of the high priestess." Blasine had begun circling Morgana.

"As always Blasine, you are completely correct." Morgause smiled at her sister before walking towards Morgana's form. "Goodnight Morgana, you will understand all of this soon enough." She then held out her hand and spoke "yn awr yn cysgu" Drowsiness swept over Morgana. She attempted to fight it but gave up quickly. The world was swallowed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is Dreaming

Morgana's eyes fluttered open. She heaved herself up as best she could, only to come face to face with one of the people she had begun to despise; Morgause.

"Good morning sister, or is it good evening?" Morgause chuckled slightly at her own joke.

"I am not your sister and I never will be." The king's ward spat.

"No need to be nasty." Morgause said with a snake like tone. "I'm only here to bring you food." With that she produced a bowl of stew. Morgana eyed it as if she was being served hemlock. "Don't worry; I would never do anything to harm you. We are the same."

Morgana laughed dryly "We are not the same. You are poison."

Morgause sighed, placed the metal bowl on the ground and stood up. "I understand that you must hate me. How could I be so foolish to believe that I could rescue you and find you unharmed. Of course Uther turned you against me. I suppose, in time, I will just have to show you how similar we really are."

Morgause turned and exited the cave. Morgana watched as she walked out of the huge mouth. As soon as Morgause had gone the king's ward slumped against the wall. She felt tears well in her eyes.

 _Perhaps,_ she thought, _this is all a dream and I will soon wake up and I will be back in my chambers and Gwen will come over and make sure I'm okay, and I will see Arthur and Merlin, and maybe, maybe, Arthur will let me spar with him. I will enjoy beating him if I wake from this nightmare. No, when I wake from this nightmare._

Morgana felt like curling up into a ball and waiting until everything bad went away, like she had done when Gorlois died. She began to bring her knees up to her chin when suddenly a voice jolted her. Morgana was sure that it was in her head because she was aware that Arthur wasn't really there _. Sit up, Sit up!_ Morgana sat up. _Morgana you can't sit there weeping, Camelot is in Danger._ She gave the chains a weak tug. Nothing. _Don't attempt to escape you idiot, eat, plan and wait._

For the first time in a good few years Morgana decided to listen to Arthur, or rather the Thought Arthur. She picked up the bowl and began to lever the, now rather cold, stew into her mouth.

It didn't taste as bad as Morgana had thought it might but it also didn't taste particularly nice.

Just as she finished the last of the stew, a woozy feeling began to swirl around her and she was pulled into a pool of darkness.

Morgana woke with a start. Her friends were in danger. There were skeletons and armies and fire. She began to push the shackles up; in the hopes she could push them over her hands. _What on earth are you doing?_ Arthur's voice was back. _That is a fruitless act and you know it. Look, now you're bleeding, I thought you were smarter than this._

Morgana sighed, and allowed her hands to fall onto her lap. _For God's sake._ She thought _I'm utterly useless. Here I am, stuck in a bloody cave while Merlin, Arthur and Gwen are fighting for their lives._

As Morgana glared at her hands, a warm feeling spread across her body. _Of course, how could I have forgotten my magic?_ As the metal began to shine the king's ward felt her heart soar, soon she would be helping her home fend off the oncoming army. But the shining faded and it was soon revealed to the witch that the shackles were intact.

Morgana felt as if her world was crumbling around her. _I'll never escape if I can't even use magic. And if I can't escape then I can't help Camelot. Everything I love will be destroyed._

Without warning Morgause materialized in front of Morgana "Good evening sister, I hope you will forgive me for making you sleep, you see I only did it because now is not the time for me to begin teaching you." The blonde haired witch paused and took a deep breath. "Yn awr yn cysgu" Morgana swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **There was a castle, a stone fortress that stood on cliff high above the sea. But that was not what Morgana's dream was showing her. Beneath the towering building there were four figures; Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana's doppelganger, Blasine. The four people crept along the rocks and in to the mouth of a cave. Except Blasine didn't. She paused and checked to see if the others were watching before dropping a ring onto the ground.**_

 _ **The dream changed, now all four of them were kneeling in front of a man with guards surrounding them. The man laughed mirthlessly.**_

 _ **Now Gwen and Merlin had vanished. Arthur was standing with his sword drawn as Morgause used magic to send a column of fire at him.**_

"No!" Morgana screamed as she awoke. The woman was breathing heavily. Before she was able to do anything Morgana was pulled back into another sleep.

 _ **The man she had seen in her previous dream, stood in front of a huge army holding metal goblet high above his head.**_

 _ **Then she saw Arthur dying, Merlin was leaning over his leg trying to help his friend.**_

 _ **The dream changed again to Gwen drinking wine for a glass goblet as Blasine pretended to drink her wine**_

A conscious thought fluttered though Morgana's head, _I need to get out of this mess._


End file.
